minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mjalnis Dragon
The Mjalnis (pronounced mjɑl-nɪs) Dragon is the boss mob of the Voidwarp End. It has 400 health (200 s). 'Spawning' :The first time a player enters the Voidwarp End, the Mjalnis Dragon will spawn at y=255 above the diagonal obsidian pillar, and wheel slowly down, perching on the end of the pillar. It will let out a giant roar, and then begin its boss AI. :Its respawn time is twenty minutes, and it will behave the same way when it respawns. 'Drops' :When the Mjalnis Dragon is slain, an End Portal will spawn above the center of the Voidwarp End. It will be deleted by the Mjalnis Dragon's Infinity Beam. :It will also spawn 20,000 XP in the form of 10 XP orbs worth 1,000 XP and 5 XP orbs worth 2,000 XP. :Lastly, a Voidwarp Heart spawns on the center of the 3x3 platforms. It has an additional 1/8 chance to drop an Eldritch Anchor, used to make a Jennech Stand. 'Description' :The Mjalnis Dragon appears a lot like the Ender Dragon, but more complex. Its eyes are angrier and its mouth has dark teeth. :Its body, instead of being one long rectangular prism, is made of multiple smaller ones. This gives it the ability to turn in midair and perch on the islands and pillar. :Out of its back are multiple Selemit Crystal spikes, which it can shoot out in its attacks. It also has smaller, Selemit Crystal horns jutting out of its forehead. 'Behavior' :The Mjalnis Dragon flies very quickly and is hard to hit. It moves and attacks very quickly, and only has a delay of three seconds between attacks. If the Mjalnis Dragon is on the ground when it is attacking and gets hit, it will cancel the attack and fly up into the air. When flying, swooping, or wingbeating, it will roar from time to time. :When slain, the Mjalnis Dragon begins to fade from its Ender texture to a bright white, flying to the top of the obsidian pillar before death-animating. :If multiple players are present in the Voidwarp End, the Mjalnis Dragon will target a random player when it attacks. 'Attacks' 'Infinity Beam' :In the Infinity Beam attack, the Mjalnis Dragon perches on the obsidian pillar and, after roaring, blasts a lavender-color beam that starts by hitting the center of the island and then follows the player. The attack lasts five seconds before stopping. It is an extremely powerful attack that deals 24 damage ( ), and will kill a player instantly without strong armor. When the Mjalnis Dragon first spawns, this is the attack that it uses. This is also the time that the End Portal is deleted. Normal End Portals, if built in the Voidwarp End, will not be destroyed by this attack. The attack does, however, destroy the surface block of whatever area it hits. It will also destroy any projectiles it hits. :Death message: "player was obliterated by Mjalnis Dragon" 'Ender Stream' :The Mjalnis Dragon flies and perches on one of the seven Voidstone islands, then blasts a stream of purple particles at the player. They deal 0.05 damage (20 hits to one ) each, but they add up very quickly. They cannot, however, pass through blocks, and if a player faces them and blocks with a sword (or shield in 1.9) the damage will be entirely negated, though the player will still be pushed back by the stream. :Death message: "player was melted by Mjalnis Dragon" 'Swoop Storm' :The Mjalnis Dragon flies up to a point above and outside the island before swooping down at the player quickly. Once done, it moves a random amount of blocks around the island quickly and repeats the attack 3-5 more times. The attack deals 6 damage ( ) :Death message: "player was pummeled by Mjalnis Dragon" 'Wingbeat' :The Mjalnis Dragon lands on the End Stone island near the player and swings its wing at the player, knocking them backwards. In addition to dealing 4 damage ( ), it knocks the player back and can knock them backward off of the island if they are not careful. The attack is repeated 4-10 times. :Death message: "player was pummeled by Mjalnis Dragon" 'Combat' :The Mjalnis Dragon, being fast and having not much delay between attacks, is hard to defeat. :Arrows deal normal damage to the Mjalnis Dragon. :Melee attacks deal 4x damage to the Mjalnis Dragon, but are very hard to inflict. Category:Sad's Fanon Category:Boss Mobs Category:Mobs Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Voidwarp Category:Ender Category:Entities